A post protector is a term commonly used in the art to define any system or method in which a structural column is protected from shock or impact loading, such as when a column is rammed by forklift trucks in a warehouse setting. As used herein, post protector includes not only protection of such warehouse structural columns but includes protection for any columns in which it is desired that the column be protected from shock or impact loading,
Post protectors typically consist of any intermediate object between a column and the object which may produce an impact load such as a forklift truck. Traditionally, such intermediate objects have consisted of curbs or "stops" placed on the floor or formed in place to prevent the wheels of a vehicle from impinging upon the space where the structural column is located. Typically, the "stops" are not anchored in place and thus do not effectively control the vehicle's movement. Where the post protector consists of a curb, a warehouse floor is typically constructed at different elevations, thereby hindering any flexibility as to arrangement within the warehouse. Additionally, such curbs can serve to reduce access to a rack as they not only protect the zone around a column but serve to protect a zone surrounding the entire rack system. Finally, while such systems may prevent a vehicle from entering a specified zone by prohibiting tires from traversing further, the forks on a forklift truck typically extend beyond the low stops or curbs, thereby negating any advantage gained with stops or curbs.
Further improvements in post protectors have resulted in structures specifically made for the purpose of wrapping partially around a column and extending upward from the base of a column to protect the column from the wheeled vehicle and from the forks of a forklift truck. Such prior art post protectors are either anchored to the floor or placed on the floor in front of a column without anchorage. However, it has been found that post protectors without anchors are of little use.
Post protectors without anchors easily move upon the force of impact, and hence do not adequately perform the intended function. While large, heavy, unanchored post protectors may protect a post and not move upon impact, such protectors, such as concrete posts, have the effect of damaging any vehicle or object upon impact. Therefore, it has been found that the most desirable post protectors are anchored to the floor in the vicinity of the column. Such protectors protect the column without reducing flexibility or access to a structural rack.
A typical prior art post protector is made of steel for its strength and rigidity and relatively lightweight properties. Post protectors are typically anchored to a concrete floor by placing an anchor bolt through a flange of the post protector. While such a protector serves the intended purpose of preventing impact to a column for small impact loads, there are a number of disadvantages. An impact on the upper portion of a post protector forces the post protector to rock or pivot about the flange portion, causing the steel protector to cut into the concrete. Additionally, this pivoting action places tensile forces on the anchor bolts and the concrete. Since concrete has very low strength properties in tension, the concrete will crack, loosen and, in extreme cases, pop out of the floor. The structural integrity of the post protector is thereby diminished.
Once the concrete has been weakened or destroyed, it is virtually impossible to repair the concrete to its prior strength. Concrete patches do not adequately bond to the concrete already in place. Therefore, once the anchorage of a post protector has been damaged, it is not possible to re-anchor the post protector with the same strength as when originally placed.
Where the post protector rocks or pivots upon impact with a forklift truck either due to lack of anchorage, or when the anchorage is damaged, the protector hits the column of which it is intended to protect. Such an impact has all the disadvantages of impacting an unprotected column. It may result in damage to the column, reducing the structural integrity, or inducing vibration, causing side sway. Side sway to a loaded rack, upon which pallets are placed may damage the pallet loads or induce loads in the structural rack for which it was not designed, causing catastrophic failure of the entire rack system.
Further, even when the post protector is rigidly anchored and the anchorage does not fail upon impact, the post protector is not allowed to "float" or move to absorb an impact. Therefore, impact upon the post protector can result in damage to either the post protector or the forklift truck. Additionally, the prior art post protector allows dirt to accumulate between the flanges of the post protector itself and between a column and the post protector. In certain industries, especially where food may be stored or spillage is common, such accumulation of dirt and/or spillage is highly undesirable.